Teito Hyann/Camael
Akira Uchiyama (内山・明 Uchiyama Akira) is a Magician from Necessarius, who arrived in Academy City once learning about the Akasha Spirit attacking it. He is introduced as an ally to the protagonists in combat against the spirits attacking the "real" world, and has an intriguing personality changes. However, he is actually Camael (カマエル Kamaeru) the Fire Spirit of Akasha and is actually the first one to arrived to the "real" world and disguised as a Magician to avoid suspicion. He reveals his true powers during Zafkiel's attack, defeating her when she revealed her intention on betraying Ragnarok. He is the fourth spirit to be sealed and is currently wielded by Teito Hyann, whom he also currently lived with despite their disputes. Appearance Akira is a young man with short, spiky, crimson hair and matching eyes with a whitened pupils; a trait commonly shared with the rest of the Akasha Spirits. He uses two different-colored hairclips, white for "El" and black for "Il". While as El, he normally wears a clothing that doesn't contains red, although it is never always. Also, as Il, Akira noticeably wears a white shirt over a red coat, black tie with red sidelines, red pants and a pair of black boots. His most noticeable part of his appearance falls under how he's constantly occupied with a lollipop in his mouth. As Camael, he wears a Japanese traditional-styled crimson and red kimono and a pair of horns is tied to a black hairbands. Personality Akira's personality changes according to the color of hair clips he's wearing: when wearing white clips is that of his "human self", a cheerful, outgoing and kind young boy; and when wearing black clips, he becomes his "commander self", a charismatic and sometimes cynical leader able to successfully commands several members of the Necessarius. Teito nicknames his personality as "El" and "Il" in order to differianates the two different personalities Akira changes. Although, these two personalities are just a facade to his "true" personality. As Camael however, he becomes aggressive and merciless killing machine, who only cares about battling enemies to death. It could be said that battling stronger opponents (and utterly destroying them) is his only interest. This can be shown when he unleashes his true powers as an Akasha Spirit against Zafkiel and beating her up multiple times until she was beaten badly. After his power has sealed, Camael somewhat regains most of his sanity back as Akira, acting the same as his hair clips' current color indicates, although, he does slips into his "Efreet" personality at times. In all three cases, Camael seems to have an S side. He also shows a great dislikes towards Teito, his current wielder and seal, going as far to insult him and often beating him for no reason, which greatly upsets and angering Teito. Although, Camael does warm up to Teito after having his powers sealed and constantly acts as a Tsundere when around him. Background Chronology Revenant Night/Pokémon Equipment Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Spirit Powers Akashic Records (アカシックレコード, Akashikkurekōdo): Nox Nyctores Bestia Lancea - Megiddo (槍動物・メギド, Yari Dōbutsu: Megido lit. Animal Lance: Megiddo): Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Akasha Spirits Category:Necessarius Category:Nox Nyctores Category:Weapons Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters